


Despoteis

by rsadelle



Series: Kratos Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Harry learn that trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despoteis

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM
> 
> Thanks to Melle for help with Latin.

The door opened at his knock. Harry slid inside and slipped the Invisibility Cloak off his shoulders. He hung it on the coat rack and turned to face the single occupant of the room.

"I trust you and my son made good use of your last lesson." The cultured voice wrapped around Harry like an icy caress.

"Yes, sir. It was most enjoyable."

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Lucius silently regarded Harry for several long moments.

Harry stood calmly and matched Lucius' look with one of his own.

"Yes. You are well suited to the task of taking my son in hand." Lucius stood and went to the door opposite the one Harry had entered. Opening it, he gestured Harry in before him. Harry spared one glance to take in the figure kneeling in the center of the room, a brunette this time, before squarely meeting Lucius' eyes.

"Today," Lucius said, drawing something out of the trunk beside the door, "you will be learning to use this." He handed the whip to Harry and let him test its weight before taking it back. "It is Mudblood-made. They may be inferior, but they can be quite inventive at times." Lucius looked down at Harry. "Leave your cloak on. Everything else off. Keep your wand."

Harry waited until he had neatly folded his clothes before he asked, "What is his name?" with a jerk of his chin at the brunette.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Submission is best served by the stripping of identity."

"And at times it is enhanced by the appropriate use of names," Harry answered.

"You learn well," Lucius approved. "Do you use my son's in bed?"

"At times."

"And at those times, which name do you use?"

"Draco."

"And otherwise? What do you call my son when you are among your classmates?"

"Malfoy."

A smile curved Lucius' lips. "Very well suited." He gestured at the brunette. "His name is Dudley." When Harry's eyes flashed, Lucius chuckled softly. "I thought you might like that. You'll find him a bit more tractable than my son, but enjoyable nonetheless." Lucius snapped an order. When Dudley was standing, Lucius clamped one arm around Harry, pulling the boy back against his chest. He murmured three soft words into Harry's ear.

Harry repeated them aloud, waving his wand as he did so. As a result of his spell, Dudley slammed spread-eagle against the wall. At Lucius' soft command, he struggled a little to demonstrate how limited his movement was.

"The counterspell is the same as the last. Release him."

Harry did so, and Lucius had him position Dudley again. Then again and again and again until he was satisfied with Harry's ability.

"Now," he said, stepping away from Harry, "you learn to use this." He stepped toward Dudley. "It's really quite simple. You just pull your arm back and strike." The whip cracked as Lucius laid down one stripe across Dudley's back. "The trick is in finding the right strength of stroke. Too light and he won't feel it. Too hard and you'll scar him." Lucius handed the whip to Harry. "Find the right strength."

Harry's first stroke was too hard, the second too light. With the third, he began to get a feel for both the rhythm of the strokes and the thickness of Dudley's skin. With the tenth, he managed to evenly space his strokes, both in time and in position on Dudley's back. Harry was not so caught up in the motion of the whip that he failed to notice the way Dudley arched back into each stroke, then forward again to rub his cock against the wall.

Harry was gasping for breath and Dudley was audibly moaning and pleading by the time Lucius' voice, as calm as ever, ordered Harry, "Take him."

Harry dropped the whip and murmured the spell that would open Dudley for him as he took the few steps necessary to bring his chest flush against Dudley's back. Dudley hissed at the pressure against the whip marks, but made no attempt to escape the touch. Harry's cloak fluttered around them as he thrust into Dudley. Dudley's weight helped drive his body down onto Harry's cock.

Dudley came with a shout after the third deep thrust. Harry followed a few thrusts later, his voice stifled by Dudley's skin between his teeth.

"Expedi," Lucius murmured, and Dudley slumped to the ground, pulling Harry with him. Harry disentangled himself and stood, steady despite his recent exertions. "Get dressed," Lucius ordered him, his eyes fixed on Dudley's slumped figure. Only when Harry was dressed again did Lucius turn his focus to him. He handed Harry the whip. "Take this." A slight smile curved his lips. "Use it well."

Harry smiled back at him. "I will."

Lucius' smile broadened. "I'm sure of that." He abruptly reverted to his usual seriousness. "Owl me when you are ready for another lesson."

"Yes, sir." Harry draped the Invisibility Cloak around himself and stepped out the door, leaving Lucius to do what he would with Dudley.


End file.
